The Dark and Dangerous
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: Chapter 3 Elizabeth makes an unexpected friend...but is it to be short lived? And why are there more of these random people showing up?
1. History 101

Hey Guys!! Well Here's the first chapter I hope you all like it!!!!

And for the record...i have both priestesses...4 evil seishi and 2 good. (that includes my character!!) Come on people i need characters!!! PLEASE! And yes...you can have more then one lol. As fiction 101 knows. lol Well please review and i hope you enjoy!

I DONT OWN FY!

* * *

"_How could this have happened?!"_ Suzaku stormed pacing back and forth.

"_You know very well how it happened you honestly don't think I would only grant you that wish do you Suzaku? Your brother was rightful to his share!"_ Tai Yi Jun chided eyes narrowed at one of her four sons who paced about her room. This caused Suzaku to stop and look back up at the creator of the world_. "Suzaku…you may want to go now and stop wasting your time to hopefully go help the situation you've put your people in." _Suzaku didn't reply but he nodded his head slightly hair falling across his eyes to hide the fire of rage burning in them as he disappeared…

"Ugh traveling these days!" was the heard complaint as a young sixteen-year-old girl stepped from the taxi service's hovering craft. "The service sucks!" She said brushing some of the platinum blonde locks from her face annoyingly to reveal her displeased blue eye color, although it was common to see a change in the color from time to time.

"Oh come now Elizabeth it wasn't that horrible…and I didn't see you complaining when the refreshments came around." Chastised her mother.

Elizabeth looked indignant and glared the best she could at her mother, "Well I would have rather skipped the whole trip! But no! We had to move here! What the hell is this anyway?! We're in the middle of nowhere!!" Elizabeth screamed her displeasure in the recent move.

"Would you have preferred to live in Canada with your father?" Her mother asked sharply.

"Well at least I can show you where Canada is on a map! But this! UGH! I don't even know _where_ this is!" Elizabeth remarked. She had been like this ever since the devorce and learned of their new destination…the Kamekeko Center…oh boy, their new home.

Her mother ignored her daughter's complaints and paid one of the men standing around to move their luggage to the transporter. "I'm sure you'll learn to love it here and besides Riley is looking forward to going to school with you!" Her mother said smiling back at her daughter.

Elizabeth just scowled but that didn't stop her from following her to the floating elevator. It was true that Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing Riley but nothing could really make up for leaving her brother, John, back in L.A. where he was attending a University.

The two went up into a spiral looking building to about the twenty-second floor the entire time her arms circling her gray kitten, Jinx. The approached a room numbered 569 and her mother rasped lightly on the door. The door was quickly opened by a man who embraced her mother.

"Jane! Oh wow I can't believe you're here!!" He said grinning ear to ear at his sister. "Riley! Elizabeth is here!" He called.

"Hello Uncle Tony," Elizabeth smiled sweetly her sour attitude washed away as soon as the door opened.

By this time a girl a year younger than Elizabeth stopped into view of the open door although she didn't look as pleased as everyone else. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that clung tightly to her body with a pair of dark jeans. There was a pair of fingerless gloves covering her hands and long black hair that reached her lower back was done in pigtail braids while her choppy bangs fell into her unique gray eyes that at the moment were glaring straight at Elizabeth.

"Hey Lee!" Elizabeth smiled looking at her younger cousin trying to ignore the death look she was being given and using their old nicknames for each other.

Lee shook her head sadly eyeing her cousin from top to bottom. What she saw was a perfectly shaped blonde hair, blue eyed girl. What bugged her more was the white high heels with pink nail polish done to perfection also matching the short pink skirt with a loose white sweater like top that cut down showing 'just' enough cleavage to get any guys attention. "Hey Lizzie…." She grumbled. _'This is who I'm sharing a room with…?'_

"Hey Riley why don't you take Elizabeth up to her new room?" Riley's mother urged having both girls, luggage included, taken out of the living room space. Riley nodded her head absently and turned on her heel leading the way to the room the two were now forced to share.

Once inside the room Riley plopped down on top of the black comforter and pushed a little button on a remote that started playing music in her room. She ignored the fact that Lizzie was busy unpacking her various objects of 'necessity' that all happened to be in the perfect shads of the color she despised.

Lizzie smiled over at the girl who really looked like she didn't give a damn but struck up a conversation anyway, "So I hear we're going to go to the same highschool now? Isnt that great?! And what's even better is my old school talked to Kamekeko high and I'm already enlisted on the cheerleading squad!" She smiled sitting down on her new bed.

"Wonderful," Riley replied in a monotone voice. "Don't forget to take your uniform with you…." Riley smirked. It would be one outfit her cousin would have to wear that didn't include pink! It was brilliant...simply brilliant!

"Oh!" Lizzie said not ready for the shut down but turned to look in her new closet to see the uniform hanging there. She looked thoughtfully at it for a moment but then disregarded it and layed out on her bed. "So what's school like? Is it fun? Are the teachers okay?" She asked.

Riley glanced at her once and stood from the bed moving to a dresser and pulling out a pair of PJ's. While walking to the bathroom she muttered, "It's just a school."

Lizzie frowned and took her own PJ's out and went to change. She came back to see Lee already climbing into the fluffy bed near hers.

"Night Lee," Lizzie said politely getting into her own bed as she curled up into the sheets.

Lee rolled her eyes but by that time she had already clapped her hands and the lights shut off. "Night…." She grumbled afterwards. She then felt a little pounce and a fury little animal curl up next to her on the bed. Lee sighed. _'Now I have to share my bed too….'_

Lizzie lied in her bed glaring into the black abyss of her new room. Tears stung her eyes and cursed silently everything and everyone that had put her in this current situation. She then muttered, "Traitor…" to the furry kitten that had left her side to join new company.

Lizzie didn't know when she had fallen asleep but new abruptly that she had when a loud alarm sounded off right in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly scrambling out of the blankets she had been snuggled in.

Lee stood there smirking and looking quite triumphant with an oldfashioned alarm clock held neatly in one hand. "I figured I shouldn't let you sleep in too late…considering you were ignoring the other alarm…"

"What?!" Lizzie gasped out looking at the digital numbers on the clock. She soon realized that it was quite late indeed and she scurried out of bed and she was whisked away of Lee's presence.

Lee giggled to herself watching her cousin make a mad dash out of the room uniform in hand. Tossing the alarm clock to catch it again she placed it down by the stand in her room and walked out calmly to eat breakfast with an empty house. At least that part was still normal. Her mother, father, and Aunt all had somewhere to be and thanks to her little charade with Lizzie; resetting her alarm; she was allowed this one regularity of the day.

A rushed half hour later Lizzie emerged from the bedroom looking triumphant and walking proudly in her uniform. It was a black skirt with black heelless shoes with knee-high socks. There was then a cute white short-sleeved shirt above this. What made Lee stare was the fact that her cousin had tied her hair into a high ponytail with a beautiful pink ribbon. She blinked a second and then headed to the door.

Lizzie followed but said, "What about breakfast?"

"You missed it. Well…if you really want some you're gonna miss the bus and I'm sorry but I'm not gonna wait for you if that's the case." Lee said smirking to herself as she opened the front door.

Lizzie sighed but smiled anyways, "Good point! Well then off to the bus!" She said dramatically.

Lee rolled her eyes holding one of her books carelessly in one hand. Resting on top of the book was a small music device that she immediately turned the volume up on. They walked to the bus stop with Lizzie chattering away and Lee nodding just to keep her entertained even if she really didn't know what in the world she was saying thanks to the music player.

After the short bus ride Lee walked briskly off to join some of her friends. Lizzie looked around. The school was extremely large and millions of students buzzed about in the same uniform. She quickly lost sight of Lee but shrugged it off. She had to make some friends anyhow…right? She walked around aimlessly and finally gave up on the whole introduce yourself to random people idea and decided to try and find her first class. She walked into the large building and had to go up two flights of stairs where some students lounged about talking amongst themselves.

Lizzie glanced down at the piece of paper she was holding loosely and reread the classroom, "Room 262, Mrs. Kazua, History….god that sucks!" she complained to herself. "History first hour…" She grumbled and entered smiling again for first impressions. The only one in the room was the teacher who didn't even turn around to acknowledge that she was there. Lizzie coughed a little to get her attention.

Mrs. Kazua looked strict and slightly young with brown hair pulled up into a high placed bun with a few loose curls framing her face and a pair of slim glasses balancing on her nose. "Hello," She said. Lizzie couldn't determine if the greeting was pleasant or annoyed but said a small hello back and then she explained her situation where she was promptly given an assigned seat.

"You're here kind of early…most students wait until the bell to come to their class…" Mrs. Kazua said in a praising tone.

"Well I figured it wouldn't hurt to get here early…and besides I love history!" Lizzie lied hoping to at least be on the good side of the teacher of the class she was sure to fail.

"Oh really? That's great!" Mrs. Kazua smiled. "I have to say that learning the 20th century is quite fascinating if you open up to it!"

'_Oh great…that was SOOOO long ago…I'm sure to fail…'_ Lizzie groaned on the inside although smiled on the outside.

Mrs. Kazua looked as if an idea had just been triggered, which it had, and she stood and walked to another end of the room. "You know I think I have something you'll just absolutely love then!" She said pulling a book from the shelf. It was in red leather and looked quite old. Was that parchment paper?! She blew some dust of it and then handed it to Lizzie. "It's the tale of the four gods of Ancient Japan! During the 20th century a whole series was based off this fiction book!"

"Wow!" Lizzie said actually astonished. _'The fact that anyone could write anything about this book is quite surprising actually…'_

"Yes…you'll have to let me know what you think of it!" Mrs. Kazua smiled but then returned to her desk as the bell rang. Lizzie glared at the new 'reading assignment' and shoved it into the pink bag she was carrying. Soon the room flooded with students all of which looked at Lizzie skeptically. A man sat next to her about her age with jet black, short, choppy hair and dark…were those red eyes?!

He just happened to turn her way and smile, oh god that was picture perfect, and then actually spoke to her snapping her out of her thoughts, "Hey. I'm Kyle. You're..new here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah…" Lizzie said a little dumbfounded but quickly collected herself. "You can call me Lizzie."

Kyle nodded slightly and then said, "Well lucky you got stuck in probably the worst class on the planet." He grinned.

"It didn't look too promising." Lizzie agreed.

"Yah…don't expect much…it's history…basically a lot of talk about old people and how great they were," Kyle said carelessly waving a hand in the air. "Just don't have any private conversations with her or she'll give you reading."

"Too late." Lizzie laughed.

Kyle laughed, "Wow that sucks…well good luck suffering through whatever book she gave you…I got one once and made my brother read it."

This made Lizzie look thoughtful, "Maybe I could Lee to read it."

"Lee?!" Kyle asked shocked. "You mean…Riley…how do you know her?" He asked wide eyed.

"Lee? She's my cousin I'm staying with her." Lizzie said, "How do you know her?"

At this Kyle flushed a tint pink, "O-Oh…um….she's just friend." He said waving it off and before more could be said Mrs. Kazua began the lecture on some great person from the past that no one besides her had ever heard and probably even cared to remember.

The rest of the day glided by and she didn't see Kyle again but wondered how he knew Lee and she figured she would ask her later. The final bell rang and Lizzie ran to the place Lee and her had decided to meet. Time quickly passed by and the school emptied. Lee was nowhere to be seen. Lizzie finally stood irritated and began walking back to the homes complex. She knew when she wasn't wanted.

By the time she got home it was late and still no one was home. She glanced around, "Lee!!" She called out. No one answered. "Fine!" Lizzie yelled into the empty house. She walked to her new room and threw her backpack at the floor with its contents sprawling out across floor from its poor treatment. She sat on the bed and looked at the remote that might as well had been written in Japanese…oh wait…that was Japanese.

Frustrated she threw it onto Lee's bed right at that moment a flustered Lee charged into the room and stared wide eyed at Lizzie. "You have to be kidding me!!! You were here the whole time!!" she yelled throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Well you ditched me after school so yah I went home!!" Lizzie yelled back pissed off.

"I didn't ditch you!!" Lee yelled back indignantly. "You weren't there! God I didn't even know where you were!! I looked all over the school and I even called Kyle to come help me look for you!"

At that name Lizzie blocked out any other comments she was waiting to say and asked changing subjects, "How do you know Kyle?"

Lee looked startled at the question but she too blushed slightly and answered, "He's one of my friends why?"

Lizzie chuckled and said, "Or is he your boyfriend?"

"No he's not!" Lee said flustered at the accusation. "He's my really good friend nothing more!"

"Oh…then you like him?" Lizzie taunted.

Lee didn't answer but now was angry, "What business is it of yours anyways?!" She asked crossing her arms.

"A lot! You're my little cousin and I wanted to know because he's in my class…besides he's a sophomore and you shouldn't be interested in him. You're only a freshman!"

Lee's mouth just hung open and she stomped over to her bed picked up a pillow and whirled it at Lizzie as hard as she could smacking her straight in the face. "I spent hours looking for you!! Why the hell did I bother?!" she screamed scooping up her bag containing the days homework and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Lizzie was stunned but her anger flared too. She took the same pillow and hurled it at the now closed door watching it hit with a thump and then slump to the floor. "Good for nothing brat." She muttered angrily. She looked at the floor that was littered with her school stuff and she saw the homework she had been assigned. She debated on whether or not she really wanted to do it or not. But then the book with the leather red cover caught her attention. She picked it up off the floor. "The Universe of the Four Gods." She said in a mocking deep voice. "What a lame book." She laughed as she opened it and read the first page. "Oh my god…so people believe this crap? Turn the page and it shall become reality!" she said in a sarcastic magical voice. So she turned the page…

* * *

So what'd you think? I hope it turned out okay!! And I know only two characters were used in this chapter! More are coming in! Don't worry! I had to get to the book world first though lol.

And Just for this chapter im not replying to reviews. SORRY its just that last chapter there was nothing really for me to reply to. But I'll reply to them in the next chapter so dont forget to review please!!

-miracle


	2. Underground Casino

Ello Guys! Miracle here with another Chapter! n.n Be proud of me! lol. I Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Lizzie blinked her blue eyes open for a moment her senses completely drowned out by the throbbing of her head and the strange heat that was slowly leaving her. But after a few quick blinks things came into focus. Although she questioned to herself if this was better than being blind. For what met her eyes was definitely not the Kamekoko Center. There were a few scattered trees that were nearly dead and looked more like dead watchman over the vast plane. The grass beneath her was prickly and brown to match the color of the tree bark. She glanced to the sky and was astonished to see it blue! Where exactly was she that the cloud of pollution didn't touch the sky?! 

She soon shuffled to her feet and glanced about her cautiously but dumbstruck. A few feet away was the makings of a town…and what a weird town it was! Brick houses lined black pavement that was meant to be ancient! And were those actually cars driving on it?! Lizzie looked to the sky and didn't see any of the usual hovercrafts there. "Oh my god I must be dreaming!" Lizzie said gasping hands clasped to her face. "Lee must have hit me really _really_ hard with that pillow!!!" Lizzie wined desperately willing to go with pretty much any absurd explanation for her surroundings at the moment.

'_Come on! GET A GRIP!'_ Lizzie said smacking herself in the face surprised to find that it was actually pretty painful. At least she could rule out being unconscious, dead, or sleeping. She released a deep sigh calming down and did pretty much the only thing she figured she could. She walked into the town.

A few people were out and about with…bags?! Who carried bags anymore? Lizzie asked herself. _'This must be some weird amusement park or something._' She reasoned to herself continuing down the hard concrete beneath her. She saw one of the buildings was more rundown then the others and lots of scraggy men were entering it. Other's came out with handfuls of cash or cursing up a storm. She raised an eyebrow at this. What an odd little country she had just fallen into.

But suddenly she was rammed into from behind. A man fell at her feet, "Damn woman! What the hell we're ya doin?!" He yelled irritated picking himself up and dusting off his outfit.

Lizzie, just now regaining her balance, glared and retorted, "Standing here! That's what! Why'd you run into me?!" Her eyes scanned the benefactor of her yells. He wore black pants, a red muscle shirt and a black jacket over this. He was tanned to perfection with the most peculiar flaming red hair one could imagine. _'Must be died...'_

"Cuz there's a bitch inside that's ripping me off money! That's why!" The man yelled in fury.

Lizzie looked indignant at the name calling but responded, "Oh really? What kind of place is that anyway?"

The man went to reply but suddenly stopped as if catching himself and looked around and stopped, "I'll just show ya." He sneered taking her by the sleeve and pulling her across the street to the establishment.

Once inside the odors of beer and smoke filled her lungs. Music played and it was quite dark. There were numerous tables set up along with ancient machines she had seen in her History book this morning. "Is this a gambling center?!" Lizzie squeaked her hands drawn to cover the gasp escaping from her lips and to prevent some of the horrible odor trying to drown her.

The man chuckled, "If that's another name for a Casino sure." He said grinning at her two odd fang like teeth were showing and he winked once.

"A C-Casino?!" Lizzie said dumbfounded. Her response was ignored as the man left her side stomping over to one of the nearby tables. She followed meekly for some reason or another that she couldn't quite explain. What met her eyes made her snicker slightly.

A woman, who appeared only a year older, then herself, sat in a chair both legs swung over one of the arms. Her hair just barely reached her shoulders and was a brown color with black and red woven into it. It was cut in choppy layers, as were her bangs that covered one of the dark green eyes peering at a pair of cards. She wore a pair of black slacks with a dark red spaghetti top. Over this an open, three quarter sleeve, white blouse hung loosely. She wore one black fingerless glove on her left hand and the tips of her nails were painted with black nail polish.

She glanced across the table smirking at Lizzie's new companion and then turned her attention to the last playing man who had just laid his cards down. "I've got two pair!" He bellowed proudly thinking he had just one the large sum in the center of the table.

The girl feigned to look disappointed, "I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure a straight beats a two pair…better luck next time." She said winking and collecting the sum after revealing both cards. The fat man cursed and left the table in a fury. "Don't worry I was on my way out." She chuckled now directing her attention to Lizzie's new…well…er…friend?

"Damn right!" He yelled glaring as she stood with the chips. "Taki I keep tellin' ya ta not come back here!"

"Aww…I'm sorry I just have a gift with cards Genro-chan." Taki said pouting.

"Uh-huh sure ya do." Genro sneered his fangs showing visibly. "Ya cheat. That's not a talent if ya get caught."

"You know I don't cheat!" Taki scowled bitterly cashing the chips in for the cash she had earned. "I only play as fair as the other men at the table." She said looking slyly at Genro.

Lizzie just blinked looking back and forth from each person. "Does someone want to explain where exactly I am…?" Lizzie asked in the middle.

Taki, who would have ignored her was it not for self interest, smirked and looked slightly down at Lizzie, "Well little girl…this an underground Casino that only members know about and if word got out that gambling was going on the emperor would have our heads! Wouldn't he Genro-chan?" Taki smirked feigning innocence.

"Why you little-" Genro began shaking a fist in her direction.

"Nuh-uh! Genro-chan wouldn't like to loose his head now would he?" Taki asked waving a finger and talking to him as if he were a little three year old.

This seemed to enrage the golden eyed, red haired man. "Taki damn it get out!" He bellowed.

Taki just chuckled and sauntered slowly out the door, "I already said I was on my way out." She put her hand in her back pocket to pull out a small key ring. She pushed a button and a car nearby the entrance unlocked. With out another word the girl was gone along with a great deal of money that Genro was now going to have to find a way to make up. "Damn woman…." He muttered under his breath straightening the recently vacated table.

"I take it she's an ex?" Lizzie asked eyebrow raised and thumb jerked in the direction of the departed woman.

The man visibly shook at this, "I hate women!!" He announced to her his eyes seething at the table he was now furiously cleaning.

"So you're gay?" Lizzie asked shocked. _'Man what a waste…'_ She sighed inwardly.

"NO!" Genro said snapping his head over his shoulder to look at her. "I'm not gay!! I just think women are annoyin' as hell!!!"

Lizzie tapped her foot on the floor eyes narrowed at the back of her cleaning companion. "Well you know you aren't all that pleasant yourself!! And if you knew she cheated then why did you bother letting her stay and leave _with _the money?" Lizzie asked cockily.

Genro laughed at this, "She doesn't cheat."

"But you accused her of cheating! She even admitted that she only played as fair as the other men at the table!" Lizzie asked stricken down with sheer shock.

Genro chuckled again, "Man you've got a lot ta learn. That Taki there will beat you any day in any game of cards. It's sheer talent. Quite amazin' actually." Genro commented. "Besides all the locals figure she cheats and she goes along with it to keep things quiet around here."

"Y-You mean….she was serious?! With the whole emperor and stuff?!" Lizzie squealed worried arms flailing and doing a comical description of a death in the background.

Genro stopped now and turned leaning back on one arm that rested on the edge of the table, "You're kidding right…?" He asked although he looked a little shaken up by the question.

Lizzie blinked eyes wide and confused as to what was going on and exactly where she was. "So…there really is an emperor…" She whispered to herself. God where exactly had she wound up anyways!?

Tasuki slapped a hand to his forehead. "Yah kid…there's an emperor…and lemme guess…you were reading a book and now have no bloody idea where you are…?"

Lizzie took a step away from him. How could he possibly have known that?! What was going on?! She took another stumbling step backwards. "I-I've gotta go…" she whispered turning and dashing out the door.

'_A book…. there was a book…b-but that's absurd right?! I'm not in a book?! Not some lame ass book that a SS Teacher gave me!! RIGHT?!'_ Lizzie asked herself sprinting as fast as she could. Something was wrong with this picture…the fact that he knew what she was doing…it was just too weird to comprehend.

"Shit…" Genro cursed as he then took off after her. Although with a quick dash he had caught her easily. "Hey listen!" He yelled at the girl who looked terror stricken and struggling to get away.

"Let me go!" Lizzie yelled desperately but Genro's hold only tightened.

"Hey calm down I gotta talk to ya!" Genro said getting annoyed that she kept struggling anyways.

Warning bells were ringing fiercely in Lizzie's head and she shouted, "NO!" After that it was a world of stars for Genro as Lizzie quickly brought one knee up. With the hold released on her she took off running as fast she could into the sinking sun and deeper into the foreign town.

----

Lee sat at a table doing her homework in a breeze. School had always come to Lee easily and she had never actually been challenged. It was also a good way for her to demand peace and quiet even if she really didn't need it but she preferred it. After about half an hour she realized that she had calmed down and run out of assignments to do. "I should probably ask Lizzie if she wants some dinner…." Lee said tapping the end of her pen to the bottom of the electronic pen pad resulting in a tapping noise.

She stood and pushed the chair back in its original place then placed everything back in her backpack to walk down the hall. She rasped lightly on the door but she heard nothing. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened the door. The room was empty! Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. Had Lizzie actually run away?! Lee ran into the room and looked for maybe a note that Lizzie may have left. But she stopped when her eyes fell on a really old book.

'Why would Lizzie have something like this…? She doesn't appreciate history…?' Lee asked herself picking up the book gently. She opened it and read the first page quickly her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She slammed the book closed getting an eerie chill down her spine. She raced faster then she had ever realized back to her backpack withdrawing a small earpiece which she put on. "Call Kyle." She said aloud. It was then that she realized how shaky her voice was.

"Calling." The electronic device said which was followed by a series of rings. It was soon answered on the other end.

"Hello?" Kyle asked surprised by yet the second phone call of the day from Lee.

"Hi Kyle. It's me….c-could you meet me by the enclosure? I have to talk to you right away about Lizzie…" Lee said choking on nearly every word.

"Yah…are you okay?" Kyle asked concerned on the other end of the line.

"Yah-Yah I'm fine! Just please hurry!! I'll explain later! Bye!" She said hanging up the phone. She picked up the book and then shoved a hand shakily into her backpack frantically searching for her house card. After retrieving it successfully she was out the door locking it with the card behind her. Shoving the card into her small skirt pocket she raced to the enclosure where she hoped Kyle would already be waiting.

She took an elevator down pushing the button repeatedly as if it would make a difference in the speed it traveled. "Come on-Come on-Come on!!!" She yelled but the elevator finally stopped and the doors released her. She bolted out the book still clutched in one hand where her knuckles began to turn white from the grip she held upon it. She skipped a few levitating steps and then rushed into line for the transporter. Paying a few coins she told the desk woman her destination and then stepped into a white circular platform. With a white blazing light she vanished from view. When she saw again it was the enclosure. It seemed as though it had taken so much longer to get there then she had realized and already Kyle stood there on a reincarnation of an ancient bench. She sprinted across the make-shift park of recycled materials and joined him.

She was breathing heavily from the sprinting and he stood looking over her confused at the sudden meeting and he glanced at the book confusion even more apparent in his red eyes.

"Kyle we need to find an area more secluded," Lee announced to him.

Kyle's eyes widened visibly at this, "U-ugh Lee…you said you just wanted to be friends remember?" He asked more pain coming from the recent news again.

Lee looked disgusted, "That was NOT the reason why you pervert!" She said smacking him on the head with a mallet she randomly found just for the occasion. After a few minutes of regaining composure both decided on a small toy house usually meant for the children to play in. They entered and then closed all the little plastic windows and doors. When Lee looked satisfied at their sealing she sat down and Kyle joined her.

"What's with the secrecy?" Kyle asked.

"This." Lee said handing him the red leather book.

"A book…?" Kyle asked disappointedly and doubtful.

"Just…Just read it." Lee said confidently.

Kyle looked skeptical but with a reassuring glare he put up hands in defeat. The book opened he skimmed the first page. "Sounds like bullshit to me." He said.

"I thought so too…" Lee said in agreement.

"Then why-" Kyle began in protest.

"KEEP READING DAMN IT!" Lee shouted out loosing her patience.

Kyle sulkily went back to reading the book and turned the page. Lee held her breath not knowing what to expect but nothing happened. Kyle just sat there continuing to read.

"What's it say?!" Lee asked eagerly.

"You didn't read past the first page?" Kyle snickered.

"Ugh no." Lee said chuckling uneasily. It did sound silly to say she was _afraid_ to.

Kyle laughed then reread something again eyes widening as he looked back at Lee, "What's your cousins name?"

"Elizabeth…but I call her Lizzie why?" Lee answered quickly dread filling her.

"Because she's in this book…" Kyle said eyes wide and disbelieving.

"WHAT!" Lee asked grabbing the book from him. Only to scream and shield her eyes as blue light came flashing.

* * *

Soooo? What'd you think?! Look at that sweet little twist laid out in there hm? Genro...doesnt that ring a bell? lol. Well there's more surprises up ahead. And dont worry if your character hasnt shown up yet. The other priestess JUST now got there lol. And besides I dont wanna rush the story. So people are going to come in gradually and deffinitely in some ways. K? Alright well please dont forget to review! n.n 

To My Lovely Reviewers:

Caspercat22: Glad to hear that you enjoyed it! n.n Thanks for reviewing!!

DPFYLUVR: lol I hope she's not too annoying. -sweatdrop- but besides all the characters are so different. This just helps her stand out compared to them hm? Well thanks for reviewing!

Tayk: lol thank you for all your help so far! I hope this chapter was a little more sped up. and things are only going to get more fun! n.n Thanks for reviewing!!!

Fiction 101: well ello again stranger. haha naw i'm just kidding around. n.n I hope you like how the characters are going on so far. If you have any concerns be sure to email me. Thanks for reviewing!!

Devo: Aww i feel special. Well there was my character's first debu. Taki. So whaddya think? lol. she is deffinitely a lil ball of fire i can let u know that! n.n Thanks for reviewing!!

-miracle


	3. Consequences

So...hahaha-nervous laughter- i had some writers block on this story...sorry. But I did update! Be proud of me!!! n-n. Well um...might as well not make you wait any longer for the story...

* * *

Chapter 3

Consequences

Taki was driving her car back from a small grocery store where a newly purchased Pepsi and Snickers bar waited for consumption on the seat next to her. A familiar tune began to play on the radio and she smirked turning the volume louder and adding in her own voice occasionally to either familiar or favorite parts of the song. She hummed to herself as the car came to a slow stop at a light that only she waited at. Knowing it was a long light anyways she reached for the snickers bar and peeled back the wrapper. "I'd say this was earned!" She chirped cheerfully just about to bite into it when in the corner of her eye she saw a girl running wildly down the road.

Tilting her head confused she lowered the Snickers bar and then blinked a moment. As the running figure approached closer she saw the girl was the one from the casino early this evening. She rolled down the window, "Hey kid!" She shouted.

Lizzie immediately halted and looked at the car just a few feet away now. Inside was the woman from the casino today. She went to speak but really didn't know what to say. So she settled for just looking at the girl in the car.

"Um…are you okay?" Taki asked hesitantly. Lizzie opened her mouth to speak but then just shut it again. It was a simple question yet it had a complicated answer. Does replying, 'Hey I was sucked into a book and in an illegal casino where I know no one and really don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do'…sound okay? Taki's eyebrows scrunched a little with disapproval at the lack of conversation. She really wasn't one to continue it. '_Oh Suzaku I'm not asking this…_' "Do you need somewhere to stay? I know that Genro isn't the best of hosts…" Taki said trying to strike up the girl to speak. Knowing Genro he had probably kicked her out. Especially if she didn't have any money.

Lizzie scanned the car and Taki one final time. With hesitation she said, "Yah…."

Taki growled under her breath, '_Yah…what the hell kind of answer is that…_' "Well then get in car." Taki said frustrated. What did she have to do make an invitation?

Lizzie looked taken aback and instinctively took a step in the opposite direction. "N-no…that's okay…"

"Fine if you want to sleep with the thieves around here be my guest!" Taki smirked with animated hand gestures.

With a gulp Lizzie ran to the car and got in on the passenger side buckling the seat belt quickly after. Which was good for her because soon after the light changed and Taki sped off. Lizzie wasn't really prepared for the night life Taki was accustomed too…hell Lizzie wasn't ready for the life Taki had.

"Well then you can stay with me and my buddy tonight…" Taki smiled genuinely. She flashed Lizzie a smirk and nodded to the Pepsi, "Fair warning…don't touch that…"

Lizzie laughed, "Why not…? What is that anyways?" Lizzie asked pointing to the Pepsi bottle.

The car came to a screeching halt on the side of the rode. With lightning fast movements the car was parked and Taki was looking astounded and appalled at the same time, "YOU DON'T KNOW PEPSI!!?!!?!" She shrieked in horror.

"No…" Was Lizzie's meek reply.

Taki's mouth dropped and she glanced around as if someone was going to pop out and say 'gotcha!' or something along those lines from a cheesy prank game show. "You have to have some!! NOW!" Taki said and reached for her pepsi just about to open it. She then froze. "Well…once you get your own bottle….this ones mine…." She grinned a little apologetically and her eyes held mirth. "Stay right here!" She said and soon was out of the car and went down to a small store down the road. A few moments later she returned with another bottle similar to the one that she had been possessive about. After swinging the door closed behind her as she sat in the car she shoved the bottle into Lizzie's hands. "Drink that."

"Why-" Lizzie began but was caught off abruptly.

"That wasn't an offer." Taki said impatiently. Lizzie gulped and nodded her head animatedly as she opened the bottle and took a swig. The bubbly soda fizzed in her mouth and she swallowed to soon after take another eager sip. Taki chuckled and seemed satisfied as she pulled off the curb and again resumed her drive home.

Taki parked the car in the small two-car garage and then with another press of the button locked the car as she went up a few steps to the door. She entered and carelessly threw her keys to a small counter that was there with out even glancing. A small clinging was heard signaling they had hit their target perfectly. After Lizzie entered she then turned and bolted the door behind her with the few numerous locks littering it. She had never been comfortable in her home with the doors unlocked.

She walked again sighing and running one hand through her hair while the other shoved the rolled up money quickly into a back pocket. _'Uh-oh…busted…'_ She inwardly winced as her best friend sat at the table arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her.

"Where were you all day?" He asked his mahogany colored eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh come on Houjun…not even a no da at the end?" Taki complained falling to rest on the frame of the door and looking at her cerulean haired friend. "I just don't understand why you flip so quickly…. it's only like-what….?!" She asked growing sharper in her tone as his eyes narrowed more and more with each word she said.

"It's about eleven Taki…and then let's try the fact you wouldn't answer your cell phone…" Houjun asked skeptically.

"Oops…" Taki winced out loud. "Sorry Houjun…I turned it off…."

"Why?!" He quizzed. "Taki I was worried sick! And you just stroll in like everything's fine!"

"Everything _IS_ fine, Houjun," Taki said smirking and pushing off the doorframe. "I'm going to go take a shower…" She said turning around and heading toward a flight of stairs. "Oh and that's Lizzie…she's staying here for a while." She added in quickly.

Lizzie just blushed and watched her newfound friend leave her with a fuming man that now seemed startled at not seeing her previously.

Taki went up the flight and down a hall. A few minutes later she felt more comfortable clean and in a steamy room. She went down the hall to her room to change into a loose pair of PJ pants and one of Houjun's stolen shirts her wet hair clinging slightly to her face and neck.

Taki went down the stairs taking at least two at a time her left, still gloved, hand trailing on the rail while her eyes were closed content and a small smile on her lips.

Houjun waited for her at the bottom clearing his throat and now stood in front of her the money from her pocket gone and held accusingly in his hand.

The abrupt noise whirled Taki back to reality and she jumped slightly a hand held to her fast beating heart. "Damn Houjun DON'T do that to me!" Taki breathed relieved that at least it had been him and not some creep.

"We're you gambling?!" Houjun hissed wary of how loud his voice was.

Taki pulled back slightly her eyes narrowed, "Houjun you took that from my room!" Taki said accusingly back trying to avoid the first question.

Houjun was quick to snap back though, "It's illegal!!!"

Taki sighed replying, "I'm not five anymore! Give me back that money!"

Before Houjun could even respond there was a harsh pounding on the door causing both to turn and look at it startled as it rattled crazily in its frame. Taki's eyes were slightly wider while Houjun took a step forward. Taki went to follow but he put his arm up holding her back. "Stay there." He said walking to the door while placing the money in his back pocket.

Lizzie poked her head out. A long blonde ponytail hanging loosely over one shoulder while she wore a pair of pajamas that Houjun, as he called himself, got for her from Taki's room. He had her waiting in the living room and at the low whispers and then harsh pounding curiosity caused her to emerge.

Houjun looked through the peephole and saw two ruff-looking men at his door. Inwardly his heart was sinking but he unlatched the locks and opened the door just enough so he could be seen, "Yes no da?" He asked feigning to be tired and smacking his lips for added effect.

Lizzie went to speak but Taki quickly and lightly covered her mouth gently. Lizzie's heart began to race. She never knew that this time period even held anything remotely threatening…maybe she should have paid attention in history after all.

The two men at their door were an overly tanned color with dark hair and even darker eyes. The taller of the two stepped forward clothed in garments of leather and jeans. "Is the lil' missie home?" He asked smiling although it wasn't pleasant.

Houjun smacked his lips once again and looked up as if in thought then brought his eyes back to the man, "You mean Taki…? Naw…she's still out on the town…who knows when she'll be back…" He said slightly groggily.

Lizzie could feel Taki stiffen slightly at the voice and began to pull them both away from the door slowly and noiselessly.

At this the man sneered and suddenly shoved Houjun back violently catching him off guard. "We saw her pull into the garage." He hissed walking casually into the house through the now opened door his slimy partner following him in. The small front entryway was bare save for Houjun who was against the wall where he had been so rudely shoved.

"You can't just come barging into my home!" Houjun scowled a flame of anger burning in his mahogany eyes.

There was a small click as nonchalantly a third man held a gun pointing it straight at Houjun, "We can do whatever the hell we want…besides its the pretty ladies fault that she messed with our boss…" He smirked wickedly. Houjun's eyes narrowed into slits concealing some of the flame of hatred that blazed wickedly there.

Taki heard the thump and the small clash of the door hitting the wall. A sick feeling fell in the pit of her stomach and her green eyes flashed concern for the girl she was ushering up the stairs hurriedly. "What's going on?!" Lizzie whispered the fear in her voice apparent.

A feeling of slight protection emerged in Taki's heart, "Don't worry it's going to be okay." She said flashing a confident smile. Lizzie nodded lightly but it was apparent that she wasn't all that convinced. They turned onto the hall upstairs and harsh footsteps began to fall upon the stairs. A breath caught in their throats as Taki took Lizzie's hand and pushed her into a room quickly shutting and locking the door.

"Like that's going to do a lot of good." Lizzie commented dryly as she heard the door click locked.

"It buys us a few minutes…" Taki said back as though take it or leave it.

"Well alright then…" Lizzie muttered looking around the room, "Now what?" She asked as anxiety began to build in the room.

Taki swallowed again. The sickening feeling was getting worse and she could feel the fear slowly pumping through her veins. She moved from the door and moved Lizzie to a cabinet. She opened it and shoved with no care all the items to one side. "Stay in there…no matter what." She ordered as she helped Lizzie into the cramped cabinet. Lizzie looked disbelieving, "You're going to leave me?!" She asked heartbroken. This seemed like a question she had asked too many people in her life.

Taki froze at the words and glanced quickly over her shoulder as she heard the footsteps draw closer. She then faced Lizzie again, "I wont leave you…I'm going to protect you." She smiled softly. With that she closed the door on the stunned girl. Lizzie felt a new wave of protection. She wasn't going to allow them anywhere near the girl...not this time. Nor were they ever going to touch Houjun again. She'd see to that. There were a few minutes of climax as the door rattled. It didn't last long though as it was suddenly kicked in. Instinctively she took a step back.

A taller man that seemed unnaturally pale stood in the door way of the room. A black cloak swirling at the ends of his feet as he came to a stop. His hair was midnight black and was short all parted to one side. The only thing visible was one gold eye on the right side on account that the left side of his face was hidden by the veil of black hair. The gold eye was piercing but Taki didn't fail to notice the slight haze that covered it. In a gloved hand he held a gun that he seemed perfectly content at pointing at her.

"I take it you wont be so willing to hand over the money easily wench." He said with venom although his voice never altered pitch once.

"To you…?" Taki said confidently, "I think not." She said as if questioning how he could think of such a thing.

"Mhm." He said carelessly his eyes now fixed on her exact location although they didn't reach her own eyes. "So you've decided to waste my time." He said and looked as though still emotionless. "I don't think you'll enjoy the consequences of that." He added.

"I believe you're wasting mine." Taki said darkly as she suddenly dashed to the other side of the room with a harsh wind behind her. From there she pulled a gun from the cushions of an old coach. She fired at the man but it seemed he was gone in a matter of seconds wasting bullets as they impaled the wall behind where he once stood. "What the-" She began only to have the wind knocked out of her.

The man held her wrist painfully in his own, "Drop it wench." He ordered in a hushed tone.

"Rot in hell Bastard." Taki spat rebelliously. With those words spoken there was a sickening crunch and a strangled cry that was held back as Taki bit her bottom lip. The gun clattered to the floor as her wrist fell limp in his hand shattered within his grasp.

"I'm sure I will one day…" the man replied a smirk on his heartless lips. "Why don't you go there now and I'll join you later?" He asked smoothly with an icy and detached tone. There was a shot that rang out and echoed through the silent house. Taki's breath caught in her throat for the second time that night as her uninjured hand rested over her stomach where a red viscous liquid began to ooze. Slowly she collapsed to her knees her eyes wide and staring forward. Her breath finally seemed to come to her but it was choked.

The man turned and left his cloak fluttering lightly behind him as he exited the room. "You killed her?" asked one of the first men at his appearance.

"I shot her." He corrected.

"But we got the money from the man…" the second asked confused.

"And?" he questioned heartlessly. Neither of the other men spoke but followed silently after him leaving behind the gagged and tied Houjun to the chair who was coming out of shock from the recent noise and screaming inaudibly as he tugged at his binds. They didn't even bother to shut the door.

* * *

So um...I wanted to reply to reviews here. Because even though for some reason it didnt let you guys last time you were still amazing and emailed me!! Which i adored! But wanna know the problem? I saved them on a different computer hahahaha. -not really funny actually- and the problem with that is that means i can't reply to them...my sincerest apologies. for somereason today wanted to be messed up. lol. well i hope you liked the story!! and bum bum bum...i kno yes...im evil...i didnt update in forever...i cant reply to reviews...and...i left a cliff hanger! WOW thats one whacked up chater. lol. oh and by the way a new evil character came into play here. hehe. n.n

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

-miracle


End file.
